batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman and Robin (1995)
This is my version of the movie Batman and Robin. It's set after the original script of Batman Returns ''where Robin was introduced and Charles Shreck getting killed by Cat Woman. Cast '''Bruce Wayne/Batman (Michael Keaton)-'''After the events of ''Batman Returns, Bruce now spends more time being Batman than being himself since he is angry at loosing Selina Kyle. He sleeps, eats in the batcave, almost gone to the point of madness. Alfred is now more concerned about Bruce's behavior. It is as if he has retired Bruce Wayne and has totally became the Batman, sleeps during day, comes out during the night. It is tremendously unhealthy, but it as if Bruce feels this is the only way to live his life at this point. Burton's Batman has never been a normal character, but seems a little mentally crazy from childhood trauma, and thus leads to becoming the creature of the night. 'Robin (Marlon Wayans)-'''His real name is Dick Grayson. Former acrobatic circus performer before his family was murdered when he was a boy (no flashback scenes, just dialogue about his origins, people know Robin's background and don't need to spend a lot of screen time on it) , Robin lives on the streets of Gotham and gets by as a mechanic who has Chris Rock outbursts. Robin has a desire to be a vigilante which is why he would save people from time to time. Batman even trusts Robin to repair his Batmobile just like in the original script of ''Batman Returns. 'Phillip Andrews (Robert Webber)-'''Phillip Andrews is a respected millionaire businessman and secretly head of the Gotham City mafia. Andrews has been blackmailing store owners into not pressing charges on his shoplifting niece Kay Doyle, whom he loves very much since his dead sister is her mother. Andrews is having a fallout with his drug trading partner Tony Bressi, who feels that Andrews is not capable of doing business properly. To prove otherwise, Andrews decides to impress Bressi by hiring Bane to kill Batman since Batman is what's making business bad for his organization. Unknown to Andrews, Bane and his niece made plans to kill Andrews for control over his organization. Bane manages to break Batman's back and then kills Andrews so he can run the show. '''Bane (Robert "Jeep" Swenson"-'''The man that would later be known as Bane was an inmate of Pena Duro, a Cuban prison meant to contain the hardest, most dangerous convicts. He was chosen as a test subject for "Project Gilgamesh", a government project to create super-soldiers with the new "super-steroid", Venom. The experiment was too successful—Bane escaped Cuba, stole the formula for Venom with him, and presumably killed everyone related to the project, as Batman stated that Bane was the only one who knew how to manufacture Venom. He then hired out his services as a freelance assassin, and eventually built his reputation to the point where he could demand five million dollars per job. Being hired by Phillip Andrews to eliminate Batman was the job that Bane had been waiting for. In his career, Bane had become fascinated by Batman, and had studied him carefully in prison. Bane kidnaps Robin and breaks Batman's back. Afterwards, Bane and Kay kill Andrews for control over his criminal organization. Unlike Andrews, instead of wanting to impress Tony Bressi, Bane decides to try to take control of Bressi's mob by kidnapping his children so he can blackmail the crime lord into retiring. '''Azrael (Val Kilmer)-'''His real name is Jean-Paul Valley, a university graduate student of computer science in Gotham City, is unaware that he is the latest in a line of assassin-enforcers for "The Sacred Order of Saint Dumas", a sinister religious secret society. For most of his life, he has been brainwashed with ''The System, a deep level of psychological conditioning. Valley only learned of his new status upon the death of his father, who was also his predecessor, at which time his conditioning was activated and he was called upon to take up the mantle of Azrael. When he was sent by the Order to kill a weapons dealer, a rogue member of the Order who turned against the others and killed Valley's father, he crossed paths with Batman, who had been investigating the death. He worked with Alfred Pennyworth to find the weapons dealer after he had captured Bruce Wayne, using the Batman costume to kill the other Order members. Valley worked with Alfred, demonstrating a detective's intuition in tracking the dealer's movements and later risking himself to rescue Bruce despite his traditional mission of vengeance. In doing so, he was shown the error of his ways and decided to fight alongside Batman against the criminals of Gotham, rejecting his "birthright" and seeking Batman's help in breaking his conditioning to forge his own destiny. There are flashbacks based on his origin. Since Bruce was too busy being a vigilante, he appointed Valley to run Wayne Enterprises. When Bruce becomes paralyzed because of Bane, he makes Valley become the new Batman. He decides that Bruce's tactics as Batman are obsolete and believes that he must fight criminals on their terms which makes him far more brutal and merciless, often even showing little regard for innocent bystanders. Notes * Bruce was in his early 20's in Asia when he meets Talia Al Ghul to learn how to fight crime. When Robin tells Bruce of how Valley nearly killed Bressi's children and about his aggression, he resolves to reclaim the Batman mantle. With his back repaired thanks to a computer chip that Valley installed in his spine, he goes back to Talia to get back his martial art instincts. Just like in Arrow, ''this version of Talia Al Ghul is older and has been using the Lazarus pit to stay alive for a long period of time. Unlike in the comics, there is no romantic relationship between Batman and Talia. * Wayne goes after Valley to reclaim his identity. After a prolonged battle, culminating in a final showdown in the Batcave, Bruce tricks Valley into removing his armor, excluding his helmet (with night-vision lenses engaged), and exposes him to bright sunlight - the shock snaps Valley out of his delusional state. He apologizes and asks for his forgiveness, which Bruce accepts, recognizing his own role in Valley's descent into madness during his time as Batman, but tells Valley to leave immediately. Valley subsequently departs Wayne Manor after acknowledging Bruce Wayne as the true Batman. Valley then started to live as a homeless man. * In the end of the movie, Bruce goes back to the same state he was in before. Alfred, unable to bear seeing Bruce like this, gives up being his butler and decides to go back to England which upsets Bruce. Bruce learns of this when Alfred tells him and starts destroying the property in his mansion out of anger before deciding to let Alfred go. * Just like in the comics, Bane kidnaps Bressi's children in order to force the crime lord to retire. Jean-Paul raided one of Tony's establishments. Jean-Paul gave him a savage beating, leaving Bressi with a permanent scar on his cheek. Bressi explained his two children had been kidnapped by Bane to force him to cede the unions over. Valley then arranged for a sting operation. He would wait at the Gorfinkel warehouse in the Salerno district, where the deal was going down, and Bane handed over Tony's son and daughter. He would then capture Bane, or his henchmen who were present at the exchange. If Bressi tried to get out of it, the new Batman threatened to make him eat his eyes. As the deal went down, Valley attacked before Bressi's children could get to safety, endangering them and infuriating Robin. Tony reached his son and daughter in time, protecting them before they could get hit by stray bullets. Bressi then gave up his life of crime for his children's sake giving Bane complete control over his empire. * There was an original scene in ''Batman Returns, ''Daniel Waters wanted to have Harvey Dent flip a coin and it's the good side of the coin, deciding not to do anything. This happened to in this movie where Harvey contemplates attacking Valley after he and Gordon discover that the Batman they have been interacting with is an impostor. However, Harvey realizes that it's the good side of the coin after flipping it and decides not to do anything. * The character Phillip Andrews was inspired by a character in the ''Batman Returns ''game named Phil 'The Leech' Andrews. I made Phil 'The Leech' Andrews become Phillip Andrews and made him become more like Rupert Thorne and Max Shreck. Like Shreck, he does illegal activities while still being well respected in the public eye. Like Thorne, he owns a company which is called Andrews Enterprises and that is a front for his illegal activities. Kay Doyle is Phil 'The Leech' Andrew's niece in the game, but he is Phillip Andrews' niece in my version. * Bane's origin is quite similar to ''Batman: The Animated Series. Kay Doyle is similar to the character Candace as well. This is like a what if scenario if Bane had broken Batman's back after kidnapping Robin while replacing Thorne with Andrews and Candace with Kay. This movies also borrows plot lines from Knightfall.